The Dangerous Jungle
by masCaHYoo12
Summary: Kyungsoo berlari hingga memasuki sebuah hutan berkabut yang berbahaya. Didalam hutan itu ia tidak sengaja tertidur diatas dada seorang pria beriris cokelat/KAISOO/JONGSOO/KAIDO/BL/YAOI


-The Dangerous Jungle-

Cast : Kaisoo  
Warning : BL/OOC

Disclaimare : mereka milik dirinya sendiri dan saya hanya minjem nama

Salamaik membaca~

Kaki kaki mungil itu terus berlari menyusuri jalan sempit penuh rerumputan didalam hutan itu  
Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan nafas yang begitu terasa sesak

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak, rasa takut itu kembali menghantuinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk benar benar masuk lebih dalam ke inti hutan yang ditumbuhi pohon pohon berbatang sangat besar

"eomma.. Appa.. Kemana lagi aku harus pergi dari kejaran mereka"  
Ia berlirih ketika bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon,

Saat ini ia merasa benar benar berada didalam hutan yang lebat itu dan ia merasa jika pria pria berbadan besar itu tidak akan mengejar lagi

"hiks.. Eomma"  
Namun tangisanya langsung pecah ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu  
Ketika ayah yang sudah mendidik dan membesarkanya selama 16 tahun lalu menyuruhnya untuk berlari meninggalkan rumah

Tragis memang. Keluarga nya dibantai tanpa belas kasihan

"Appa.. Saat ini aku harus apa"  
Pria mungil dengan luka berdarah di leher nya meringkuk di balik batang pohon itu. Mencari perlindungan dari ketakutanya akan pria pria yang mengejarnya

Flashback#

Sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya arsitektur jepang tampak begitu bersinar ketika fajar seperti saat ini tiba

Halaman rumahnya yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau terlihat bersinar dengan embun pagi yang menyelimuti setiap permukaanya

Ditambah kicauan burung merdu yang bertengger di ranting pohon sakura -belum bersemi di halaman rumah itu menambah keasrian dari rumah minimalis milik keluarga Do ini

Orang orang daerah sini mengenal keluarga Do sebagai keluarga yang sederhana walaupun keluarga ini mempunyai pabrik arak yang sangat terkenal

Keluarga ini sangat terkenal sebagai keluarga yang memproduksi arak beras secara tradisional. Tidak hanya arak beras keluarga ini juga memproduksi soju dan cheongju, yang merupakan minuman terlaris dinegri gingseng ini

Namun.. Sukses nya keluarga Do ini tidak berlangsung lama  
Karena baru baru memasuki tahun ke 6 keluarga Do sudah dihantui banyak teror

Banyak sekali pengusaha arak lain yang tidak suka dengan kesuksesan yang diraih oleh Keluarga Do sehingga banyak yang meneror keluarga ini

Tapi sebagai kepala keluarga tuan Do tidak tinggal diam karena sebisa mungkin ia menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan menjalin hubungan baik dengan para pengusaha arak lainya..  
Sehingga saat ini keluarga Do punya banyak koneksi yang berhubung dengan perusahaan arak

Dan sudah dua bulan ini.. Kasus teror menakutkan itu tidak terjadi lagi. Namun dipagi yang dingin dan masih berembun ini

Segerombolan pria bertubuh besar dengan tato di lengan nya memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Do, dengan seorang pria berpakaian kimono khas jepang berjalan di barisan depan dengan kacamata hitam mengkilat yang bertengger diatas hidung nya

"kita harus berkerjasama denganya... Namun jika ia menolak, kalian tahu apa yang harus diperbuat"  
Pria berpakaian kimono itu berbisik pada pria lain dengan tubuh sangat besar dari pada pria pria yang lain  
"siap boss.. Saya akan lakukan apapun yang anda perintahkan"  
Ia membungkuk kemudian pria berkimono itu menepuk bahunya untuk memberitahunya untuk memimpin gerombolan mereka memasuki rumah keluarga Do itu

"persiapkan samurai kalian.. Jika Sewaktu waktu pria tua itu terdengar mengatakan tidak"

Suara berisik langkah kaki didepan pintu rumah, membuat salah satu pembantu dirumah Keluarga Do berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu

"ah.. Selamat pagi tuan tuan.. Apa yang bisa saya bantu"

Pembantu itu tersenyum hangat. Dan pria berkimono itu tak kalah membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman lebih lembut namun menyimpan penuh makna

"saya ingin mencari tuan muda"  
Dan pembantu itu pun membawa pria pria itu memasuki rumah untuk bertemu dengan tuan Do yang kebetulan berada didalam ruang kerjanya

"selamat pagi tuan do .. Bisakah kita bicara hal yang penting"

"ah.. Ternyata kau, ada apa Suzuki"

Pria bernama Suzuki tersenyum pada tuan Do dan menyuruh salah satu pria dengan lengan bertato yang menenteng sebuah koper untuk maju dan membuka koper itu

"kau tidak ingat jika aku sudah mengatakan ingin bekerja sama.. Kau kan punya perusahaan minuman yang sangat sukses.. Bagaimana jika kita mencampurnya sedikit dengan ini"

Pria yang mengenakan kimono itu mengangkat sebuah bungkusan berisi serbuk putih yang ternyata obat terlarang

"k kau gila .. Suzuki.. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukanya"  
Tuan Do terlihat ketakutan dan kemudian tanpa permisi ia berlari menuju bilik kamar lain yang didalamnya terdapat pemuda tampan tengah membaca buku

Ia tak sadar jika dibuntuti

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Appa minta kau pergi dari rumah ini.. Secepatnya" tuan Do terengah dan kemudian memeluk putera nya itu erat erat  
"appa menyayangimu.. Jadi jangan banyak bertanya dan mulai lah untuk melarikan diri"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu terlihat bingung..  
Namun ia kemudian bangkit dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu belakang rumahnya

"maafkan appa.. Sebenarnya tidak semua dari para peneror itu mau mendengarkan dan bekerja sama dengan appa.. Salah satunya yakuza jepang itu.. Mereka berencana mencampur arak kita dengan obat terlarang yang mereka buat sendiri. .. Maafkan appa Kyung.. Appa akan menolaknya.. Dan kau tahu jika kita" air matanya menetes disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan

"tidak akan selamat" lanjutnya penuh duka

Tuan Do berlirih ketika tidak lagi melihat anak satu satunya itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

Ia kemudian berjalan gontai menuju ruang kerjanya kembali.. Menghadapi kematian yang mungkin sudah berada tepat didepan matanya

"ada apa dengan mu tuan Do.. Mengapa keluar tidak permisi dulu" suzuki bersuara dan menyunggingkan senyum remeh pada Tuan Do

"maafkan aku Suzuki.. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika aku tidak mau melakukannya"  
Tanpa sengaja Tuang Do meneteskan kembali air matanya

"ah.. Jadi percuma ya.. Waktu yang sudah kuberikan untuk mu berpikir ulang.. Ehmm.. Baiklah.. "  
Suzuki mendekat dan seperti akan membisikan sesuatu

"dua pengawal ku sudah mengikuti anak mu.."  
Suzuki tertawa dan mulai mengangkat tangan nya

"aku tidak salah kan.. Jadi inilah konsekuensinya tuan Do"

Suzuki menjentikan tangan nya.. Dan pria bertubuh besar bertato tampak mulai berkeluaran dari ruangan itu

"apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak ku suzuki.. "  
Tuan do jatuh terduduk dilantai rumahnya yang dingin

"tentu saja.. Membunuhnya.. Sama seperti apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu dan Ke-luar-ga mu"

Tangan nya yang terlihat lentik itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah samurai yang terlihat mengkilap.. Lalu dengan ancang ancang.. Ia tebaskan samurai itu tepat di leher milik tuan Do

"selamat tinggal. .. Dan kalian.. Cepat bereskan keluarga ini" suzuki berteriak pada pria bertubuh besar yang masih berdiri didalam ruangan itu

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dengan menggigit lengan pria bertato itu ketika sebuah pisau tajam menyentuh kulit lehernya.. Dan dengan keadaan leher berlumur darah .. Ia menembus masuk kedalam hutan yang saat itu dipenuhi kabut keabuan

Flashback off#

Kesadaran Kyungsoo tiba tiba menipis dan membuatnya jatuh tergeletak dibawah pohon besar itu

Namun seseorang dengan bagian dada tidak tertutupi apapun menangkap tubuh itu dan membiarkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tertidur diatasnya..

"selamat datang.."  
Dengan lidah yang menjulur ia sungging kan sebuah senyum tidak lupa pula Iris matanya perlahan berubah menjadi kecokelatan..

Tebeceh-

Tinggalin jejak pliss

Brown Kitty©


End file.
